


It was fate

by killing_kurare



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: They share a mutual smile, knowing they are blessed.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- legendary  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- nurture

 

Sarah and Nancy lie in green grass, reveling in their surroundings. Their fingers are intertwined, a soft breeze is blowing.

“You know, with your help we can finally pay back the people that treated us like shit in the past,” Nancy says, her dark lips pulled into a smile.

Sarah laughs a little and raises their hands to look at them. “I think it was destiny I came here. I was meant to meet you.”

Nancy moves over and rests her head against Sarah’s shoulder. “I’m so glad fate is finally on my side,” she whispers. “I can feel how my power grows when I’m with you. And not only my power,” she giggles and Sarah joins in.

“We’ll be able to do great things,” she whispers and brings Nancy’s hand to her lips, kisses it softly.  
“It’s going to be legendary. They will tell stories about us, and no one will EVER dare to mess with us.”

A butterfly comes into their vision, flutters over them to rest on their hands. They share a mutual smile, knowing they are blessed.

“That’s exactly how it’s going to be.”  


 


End file.
